Saying Goodbye
by EDS
Summary: One shot. Saying goodbye is never easy, especially to those you love...


_A/N: This is a little story that I came up with. It's a quicky. Hope you enjoy it._

**Saying Goodbye**

He stood in the graveyard next to one of the freshly made graves. There was a look on his face most would call stony–totally devoid of expression. His green eyes echoed whatever emotion he felt deep down. It just couldn't reach his face at the moment, and he feared what it would look like if he did. Emotions were running higher than they ever had before in a mixture filled with sadness and love, among other things.

It took him a while to move. He just held his ground as though waiting for something to happen. Anything to happen. Otherwise, he'd have to think about what had happened. And he'd have to do what he came here to do. In the end, he knew that there wasn't a choice–that waiting wouldn't solve anything. He had to do this now. There wouldn't be a chance later.

"Hi . . . " he said in a shaky voice, "It's me. Harry. But I guess you'd know that." He ran a hand through his messy black hair until he reached the back of his neck, "I've come to say goodbye."

He teetered nervously while rubbing the back of his neck. Harry was never good at things like this. His eyes closed tightly as he tried to think of the appropriate things to say.

"I guess first I should say 'thank you'." He opened his eyes, but kept his head down as he stared at his feet, "There are a lot of things I wouldn't have been able to do without any of you. I would have been lost. So thank you all for being there for me. Especially when I was being thick. Before you think it, I know there were loads of times like that. Just keep in mind that I'm not as bad as you, Ron." He cracked a smile at that, "Kidding." He sighed and turned a little more solemn

He stood in silent reflection for a moment as he collected his thoughts.

"Ron . . . I never got to tell you that–"there was pain in his eyes suddenly, but it passed, "I never got to tell you that you were more my brother than you were ever a friend. A long time ago, I stopped considering you my best friend. Leave it to me to wait too late to think to tell you. I...um . . . I guess what I'm trying to say is that . . . You know--" he sighed, even now he couldn't find the words. Oh, the feeling was there, but those kinds of words were lost on him, "I think you know, right, mate?"

Harry smiled again. No doubt Ron understood.

"Wherever you go, take good care of Hermonie. I'm glad that in the end, you got the courage to tell her how you felt. And Hermonie, you do the same. Don't give him a hard time. Well, don't give him too hard of a time, rather. I can't imagine you two never fighting again. That's just not in the cards, eh?" he grinned, "I know you'll take good care of him. No matter what, you're the most capable person I've ever known, and you always kept us in check. I expect no less. I'm glad to have known you." His eyes closed again, allowing that sadness to well in him again, "This is so hard . . . I wonder what you'd say. Probably something practical and encouraging."

Another pause. This time he allowed for a lengthy one. Ron and Hermonie had made a huge impact on his life. Nothing would ever be the same without them. Already he felt lost. The worst of it was he wasn't done yet.

"I can do this . . . " he whispered, "Who's next? Mr. and Mrs. Weasely . . . you took me in and treated me like your own. For that I'm grateful. Fred, George, Bill, Charley . . . Thank you for all the help you've given me during the last couple of years. You all are wise beyond your years. Let's see . . . Percy . . . well . . . I'm glad you came around and got your head out of your arse." Another smile touched his lips

"Professor Lupin.--No, I shouldn't call you that, that sounds impersonal–Remus, I'm glad to have met you. You've taught me so much. I couldn't have survived without the skills you taught me. And the rest of the Order, I just . . . I'm glad you were all behind me till the end. Thank you. I wish it could have turned out differently . . . and I . . . "

Words escaped him again. His hand fell to his face, covering his grief-filled eyes. He never thought it would have come down to this. Not like this. He had to pull himself together so he could do this. He could fight DeathEaters, Dementors, and old Voldemort himself and it would be easier than letting these people go. There was just no choice is all . . .

Now, came the hardest parts.

"Professor Dumbledore, I know in the end, we were on bad terms. I never quite forgave you for not telling me about that bloody prophecy. Then I hated you for telling me at all. The sixth year was Hell for me. Knowing that it's either kill or be killed is hard for a sixteen-year-old. I don't know how I managed to pull through." He stopped and sighed, "That's not the point though. At least not now. You did great things for me, sir. If not for you, I'd probably still be on Privet Drive, half starved and utterly defeated. So, I'm sorry for being so bitter and for being such a jerk. Thank you for the life you gave me. You led me to many great things and to many great people."

He smiled, turning thoughtful again. His mind wandered over the years he spent at Hogwarts. The good had always been good, despite the hardships he had to go through to get to the good.

"That brings me to you, Ginny. I'm sorry I waited so long to notice you. When I finally did, we only had a short time together. You were everything I needed, when I needed it. I never even had to ask. You always knew. And if I didn't, you never hesitated to tell me. How many times did you yell at me for trying to do something stupid? I know, a lot. You kept me on my toes time and time again. When I lost control, you snapped me back to it. I couldn't have asked for a better . . . " he sighed sadly, "Whatever it is, there's a hole in me because of it. I'll never forget . . . "

He shivered as though cold, but he really wasn't. There was a kind of heat in his face that made him turn slightly red. Ginny meant more to him than he had realized. He hoped she knew what she was to him, even if he never said it. She'd become a part of his soul. Now there was an emptiness there without her.

Harry didn't know how long he'd been standing there watching the graveyard. It must have been a while because a strong hand fell to his shoulders.

"I'm almost done." He whispered without turning around

The hand stayed on his shoulder while he said what he needed to say. It was now or never to say what was really needed to be said.

"I guess, what I want to say to all of you is...that . . . I love you all very much. I'm glad that I knew love. I hadn't had any growing up, but you gave me more than enough for those years and then some. Good bye."

Another silence. Another moment of reflection. Now, time was up.

"You ready to go, Harry?" Sirus asked.

Harry nodded twice, but said nothing.

"Good. Lily and James can't wait to see you. Even Goddy (that's what Godric makes us call him, you know) is in an uproar about you coming to join us." Sirus threw an arm around Harry's shoulder giving him a shake, "I know this part is hard. It was hard for me, too. But now you can just let it go. Heaven's waiting for you, Godson."

Harry looked up at his godfather. It had been a long time since he'd seen him. Apparently, death hadn't changed him all that much. It brought a faint smile to Harry's lips.

"I hate to keep them waiting. Let's go." Harry said finally.

The pair started up the hill to the graveyard, just passed the protective tree overlooking the land. Once they got there, Harry turned back around, watching everyone at his funeral weep and cry at his death. It was sad, but he'd said goodbye. He'd miss them so much . . .

The preacher started to speak. His voice traveled on the very wind and seemed to fill the entire graveyard with his words. Luckily so, the place was filled with witches and wizards from all over the world.

"Here lies Harry James Potter, hero of the wizarding world. He led us in the war against the enemies of our kind, and in the end, gave his life so that we all could be spared. Through his courage and strength, he was able to vanquish Voldemort, which costed him his life."

Sirus clapped Harry on the back a few times, which made Harry smile with pride, though sadly.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. You leave quite a legacy behind you, and sadly those who love you. Wherever you are now, we hope you know that you were loved."

Harry didn't pay attention to the rest. He just smiled and nodded.

"I know." He whispered, "Oh, I know."

There was warmth to his words. More warmth than even he thought he could conjure.

Sirus tugged at Harry, pulling him away from the funeral. Together, the pair walked on, holding onto each other.

"So, what's Heaven like?"

"Kind of chilly. Definitely fun. God has one heck of a sense of humor. But he has a habit of cheating at poker . . . "

Slowly they vanished into nothingness. Those they left behind never knew they were there. At least, not really. Their hearts knew. Somewhere.

_A/N2: I have another story in the works if you liked this one called Serpent's Blood. That one will probably be really long. Plus if anyone's interested in a little fic writer's club, drop me an email (it's on my profile). Thanks much. **--EDS**_


End file.
